Tyrael - Conversation Achievement
is an achievement in Diablo III. Vanished Memories Available at the start of the Quest: Sword of the Stranger (Act I) Player: What else do you remember? The Stranger: Only that there were surges of light and... a kind of pain. Player: How do you feel now? The Stranger: The emptiness gnaws at me. It is a constant frustration. Player: Do not punish yourself. We will seek answers together. The Sword Available at the start of the Quest: The Broken Blade (Act I) Player: This fragment holds an ancient and fearsome power. The Stranger: Indeed. It feels familiar to me, though the rest is still unclear. Player: This is the weapon of a master warrior. The Stranger: If that is what I am, then my strength has gone with my memory. Player: Patience. Time may return one or both to you. The Mysterious Coven Available at the start of the Quest: The Doom in Wortham (Act I) Player: Who is this coven to you? The Stranger: I cannot say. But there is something about them... a darkness... that is known to me. Player: I sense this darkness as well. The Stranger: The Coven may be part of a greater evil. Perhaps.. I intend to fight it? Player: You will need your sword to do so. I will find it, my friend. The Lords of Hell Available at the start of the Quest: The Return to New Tristram (Act I) Player: Who are Belial and Azmodan? Tyrael: Belial is the Lord of Lies. He desires power before all other things, and his thousand schemes are designed towards this end. His brother, Azmodan, reigns over the other half of Hell as the Lord of Sin. I sense his influence in this world, but I do not yet know where he will strike. Player: Belial may lead us to him. Tyrael: They are more rivals than allies in these days, but I pray that you are right. About Your Fall Available at the start of the Quest: A Royal Audience (Act II) Player: Why did your fall raise the dead? You were an angel. Tyrael: Not just any angel. I was the archangel of Justice. My fall awoke the vengeful dead who were slain unjustly during Diablo's reign of Terror. There was nothing I could do. As my power left my body, I had absolutely no control over it. About Caldeum Available at the start of the Quest: A Royal Audience (Act II) Tyrael: Caldeum is the greatest city in thew world, the seat of the empire of Kehjistan. Player: The city is indeed magnificent. Tyrael: Its libraries overflow with undeciphered tomes of arcane knowledge. Its streets cover labyrinthine tunnels. It is a city of wonder and mystery. Refugees in Caldeum Available at the start of the Quest: A Royal Audience (Act II) Tyrael: I do not know how these refugees persevere. Their situation is dire, and it seems there is little hope for the. Where do they find the strength to carry on? Player: All lives are filled with suffering, but we persevere so we might see better days. Tyrael: The human spirit never ceases to amaze me. Corruption Available at the start of the Quest: A Royal Audience (Act II) Tyrael: I feel Belial in the very air. I see his shadow behind haunted eyes, hear his voice whispering lies on the wind. He need not bring an army to this city; it is his already. Destruction of Mount Arreat Available at the start of the Quest: Unexpected Allies (Act II) Unlocks The Last Twenty Years Player: I heard that you were there twenty years ago when Mount Arreat was destroyed. Tyrael: Baal, the Lord of Destruction, sought to enslave mankind to the power of Hell by corrupting the sacred Worldstone. Unthinkable though it was, I was forced to destroy it. Player: And much of the north with it. Tyrael: Understand, friend, that entire worlds burned as Heaven and Hell fought over the Worldstone. Arreat's destruction was regrettable. And, believe me, I paid a high cost as well. The Last Twenty Years Available at the start of the Quest: Unexpected Allies (Act II) Unlocked by Destruction of Mount Arreat Player: What did you do after the Worldstone was destroyed? Tyrael: The resultant explosion dispersed the light and harmony of my angelic being. Without form or shape, I restored myself within the realm of Pandemonium. It took me twenty of your years, but finally I returned home to the High Heavens. Player: You returned as a hero? Tyrael: Hardly. Believing my actions had endangered creation, the Angiris Council put me, the archangel of Justice, on trial! I knew then that Heaven was doomed unless I could enlist the aid of mankind against the coming onslaught of Hell. Zoltun Kulle's Death Available at the start of the Quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Tyrael: Three hundred years ago, I selected Kulle and six others to form the Horadrim. He was a great man who was driven mad with his long quest to hunt evil. Player: Tell me, why did the Horadrim have to kill Zoltun Kulle? Tyrael: He delved into powers not meant for men, trying to fashion an artifact that could fill his empty heart with the souls of angels and demons. The Horadrim had no choice but to slay him. The order... never recovered. The Lord of Lies Available at the start of the Quest: Blood and Sand (Act II) Player: Have you fought Belial before? Tyrael: Not openly. He was never one to lead an army. Always in the shadows, much like his mentor Mephisto. He wields intrigue and artifice as proficiently as you wield your weapons. A Lost Opportunity Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) *He'll be at Bastion's Keep Watchtower where you start if jumping to this quest. Unlocks Guilt Tyrael: A few thousand of your years ago on a distant battlefield, I stood over Azmodan, sword raised to deliver the deathblow. Player: But you did not swing your sword. Tyrael: No. One of my brethren, Ardleon, called for help... Player: So you saved him instead. Tyrael: Yes. And now Azmodan threatens all I hold dear once again. Player: It is never wrong to save the life of an ally. Tyrael: I see that now. I wish my angelic brethren felt the same. Guilt Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Unlocked by A Lost Opportunity Player: Do you feel different now that you are mortal? Tyrael: I will die, of course. Player: That is not what I meant. Tyrael: But that is the difference. When you are mortal, every moment is precious. Everything matters. It is exhilarating. Kulle's Black Soulstone Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Unlocks The Flawed Stone Tyrael: I knew Zoltun Kulle was special from the moment I met him. He had a keen mind for the arcane. During the Hunt for the Three, he was the bearer of the soulstones and must have studied them intently... Though it is an aberration, the Black Soulstone is a testament to his genius. The Flawed Stone Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Unlocked by Kulle's Black Soulstone Tyrael: The Black Soulstone was created to be an improvement over the original three. They were crafted to contain single demons, but Kulle intended his to hold many. But the Black Soulstone is flawed and cannot contain that many demons for long. We must capture Azmodan within it and shatter it... lest all these Evils be reborn. Human Knowledge Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Tyrael: Of the many things I find intriguing about humans, the greatest is their endless thirst for knowledge. Angels believe that everything there is to know is written in the Scroll of Fate. Therefore, curiosity is not a common angelic trait. Ironically, my suspicions have been confirmed. Angels do not, in fact, know everything. Seeing the world through mortal eyes has given me much to ponder. The Thrill of Battle Available at the start of the Quest: Turning the Tide (Act III) Tyrael: I am once again filled with the thrill of battle. It has been too long since I have raised my blade against the forces of the Burning Hells. I remember countless battles within the heart of Pandemonium, as my brethren and I risked everything to drive the demonspawn back to their hells. Player: The spirits do not know of these places or these battles. Tyrael: Your spirits are unaware of some glorious battles, then, my friend. We waged our... Eternal Conflict since the light first broke upon creation. But now, for the first time, it feels as if its end is in sight. Tyrael's Command Available at the start of the Quest: The Breached Keep (Act III) *You have to kill the 3 demons which spawn at the entrance to the keep depths, from the Bastion's Keep Stronghold first. Tyrael: You are a great warrior. Player: And your leadership has guided us all. Tyrael: I do what I can. Imperius himself would have been hard pressed to hold these walls as long as these soldiers have. This world owes them a great debt. Player: Who is Imperius? Tyrael: Imperius is the archangel of Valor. It is he who commands the legions of the High Heavens. The Battle of the Diamond Gates Available at the start of the Quest: The Breached Keep (Act III) Player: Will your eternal conflict ever end? Tyrael: We thought we had lost everything at the Fifth Battle of the Diamond Gates. The Prime Evils crashed against the very entrance of Heaven itself, but one of my most trusted lieutenants, Izual, turned them back! Still, the day might have been lost had the demon lords not fallen to fighting amongst themselves. So confident of their impending victory, they turned on each other over the spoils they had yet to win. I shudder to think what the demon lords might accomplish should they ever stop betraying one another. Such is the self-defeating nature of evil. The Eternal Conflict Available at the start of the Quest: Machines of War (Act III) Unlocks the Creation of the World Player: Tell me more of this Eternal Conflict. Tyrael: Since time immemorial, the forces of Heaven and Hell fought for control of the sacred Worldstone... until the day it was stolen by renegades and used to forge your world. Since then, the forces of Hell became more interested in corrupting mankind than in facing us on the battlefield. Player: They meant to use us as weapons, didn't they? Tyrael: They knew that mankind would tip the balance of power forever. And very clearly, you have. The Creation of the World Available at the start of the Quest: Machines of War (Act III) Unlocked by The Eternal Conflict Player: I would like to hear more of the creation of our world. Tyrael: To escape the Eternal Conflict, a group of renegade angels and demons came together and created a hidden paradise for themselves. They called this world Sanctuary. Eventually, they commingled. They gave birth to mankind. That is why you have both good and evil within you... and the power of both realms as your birthright. The power of your nephalem ancestors was so terrifying to their parents that they tuned the Worldstone to weaken them. They knew they had loosed something... unimaginable upon creation. Heavens Fall Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) *Remember, he is at The Diamond Gates at this point. Tyrael: We are lost. Diablo is too powerful. Always before, the Lords of Hell bickered and worked against each other. They undid themselves. Within Diablo, within the Prime, there is no such division, and now the halls of the High Heavens quake beneath his steps. Adria's Treachery Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) *Remember, he is at The Diamond Gates at this point. Tyrael: The Prime Evil... I can't believe all this has come to pass. Adria played us all for fools. Diablo's influence twisted her inside and out. I suspect we have not seen the last of her. The Dark Wanderer Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) *Remember, he is at The Diamond Gates at this point. Tyrael: I should have known that Leah's father was the Wanderer! How could I not have sense Diablo's foul presence within her? Player: Adria is a true monster. She sacrificed her own daughter to resurrect Diablo. Tyrael: But poor Leah... I grieve for her soul. Player: There is nothing worse than what was done to Leah, but we cannot mourn her now. Diablo must be stopped. The High Heavens Available during the Quest: Prime Evil (Act IV) *Jump to Enter The Crystal Arch, he will be at The Pinnacle of Heaven Player: Tell me more of the Crystal Arch. You've said that it is the heart of Heaven. Tyrael: It is older than time itself, and over the eons this shining realm took shape around it. It thrums with living light and sound that courses through the very fabric of the Silver City. Player: It is from this arch that the angels are born? Tyrael: Yes. Like musical notes in a grand chorus, angels are the manifestation of the Arch's intrinsic harmony. The purest expressions of this harmony were my brethren, the archangels. Player: I do not sense this harmony you speak of. It is long broken, is it not? Tyrael: Yes. But Hope has returned. And as you mortals are fond of saying, it is not over yet. Leah's Spirit Available during the Quest: Prime Evil (Act IV) *Jump to Enter The Crytal Arch, he will be at The Pinnacle of Heaven Tyrael: I fear that if we defeat Diablo, Leah's innocent spirit will die with him... Player: The spirits say that Leah cannot reach Mbwiru Eikura in this place. Diablo has corrupted everything. Malthael Available during the Quest: Prime Evil (Act IV) *Jump to Enter The Crytal Arch, he will be at The Pinnacle of Heaven Player: I wish to know, if it was Auriel and you who voted to spare mankind, which angels voted against us? Tyrael: Imperius. Malthael abstained, but it was counted against you. Player: Malthael abstained? Was it out of cowardice? Tyrael: He was no coward. He was Wisdom itself... until his disappearance. The Angiris Council has been... broken ever since. Malthael's Fate Available during the Quest: Prime Evil (Act IV) *Jump to Enter The Crytal Arch, he will be at The Pinnacle of Heaven Player: What became of Malthael? Tyrael: Long ago, when Inarius and his ilk stole the Worldstone to create Sanctuary, Malthael became consumed with discovering its whereabouts. As the archangel of Wisdom, he was tortured by his inability to recover the sacred artifact. Player: Where is he now? Tyrael: Some say he haunts the silent halls of Pandemonium, forever seeking answers to the unknowable mysteries of life and death. The Prime Evil Available during the Quest: Prime Evil (Act IV) *Jump to Enter The Crytal Arch, he will be at The Pinnacle of Heaven Player: What do you speak of when you say the Prime Evil? Tyrael: It is the sum total of all seven Evils housed within one body. There is an ancient legend, known only to a few, of the great Dragon, Tathamet, who was the original embodiment of evil. The legend says that he was ripped apart during an epic battle with Anu, and that the Burning Hells are composed of his remains. Player: Who is Anu? Tyrael: Just as Tathamet was the ultimate evil, Anu was the ultimate good. It is said by some that the Crystal Arch is all that remains of this great warrior. Player: Then Diablo seeks to become the Dragon once again? Tyrael: In a manner of speaking, yes. Category:Conversation achievements